


Nothing wrong

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: What happens when Vic and Lucas get interrupted by Captain Sullivan catching them in an compromising position





	Nothing wrong

“I could just ignore my paperwork and focus on you Eggy”Lucas told his wife 

“I like where you’re going with this”Vic smirked as she came closer to him 

“You have no idea how hot you are you drive me crazy”Lucas muttered his tone laced with seductiveness as he moved closer to her 

Their lips landing on one another’s Vic’s body pressed up against him and his was pressed against hers heads moving slowly side to side as the passionate kiss deepened becoming more raw and rough by the minute 

 

“I can explain Sully”Lucas told Robert  
After Robert walked in on him helping Vic undress they were making out in his office 

Lucas had his hands wrapped around her waist venturing downward as she was on top of him 

Roberts jaw dropped and it was so quiet it was as if a pin dropped on the floor he was not expecting his day to end up like this 

 

Robert has been attempting to become closer to his crew by bonding with the guys more he had come back from boxing with Warren whom had become his new boxing buddy 

“In my office really Luke some things never change”Robert scoffed remembering all the times Lucas had hit it off with women when they went out to bars together

 

Lucas was a ladies man always has been there’s been many a Time Robert has walked in on him and multiple lady friends 

 

“Captain this isn’t what it looks like”Vic said slowly getting dressed again after separating herself from Lucas 

Vic looked down at the floor nervously This was embarrassing and awkward 

“Hughes you did nothing wrong you two lovebirds need to find other places to have your adult sexy time at that’s all”Robert had told her 

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at the way his friend had phrased his words of wisdom he expected him to be mad at him but Robert was calm cool and collected

“What’s so funny?”Robert asked him raising a brow at the other man standing before him 

”Where should me and my wife have said time?”Luxas questioned him standing by Vics side 

”Anywhere that isn't my office”Robert said to him

“I should probably go”Vic said still refusing to make eye contact with Robert this was very awkward having her Captain see her in such a compromising situation like that


End file.
